


Verbos Sujeitos

by JesseReeves



Category: CLAMP - Works, Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-19
Updated: 2003-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22021099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseReeves/pseuds/JesseReeves
Summary: Song-fic. Sakura, Tomoyo e Meilin se unem para criar o homem perfeito. Será que isso dá certo?





	Verbos Sujeitos

**Author's Note:**

> Oi, essa foi a terceira fanfic que eu postei lá 2003 - no fanfic(dot)net [Saori2, se queiserem me achar por lá], e também em outros sites BR de fanfic que não existem mais - e decidi transferir pra cá, e não mudei uma vírgula.

_Olá pessoal. Esta é a minha mais nova song-fic, eu gosto muito dela espero que vcs tb gostem._

_"Verbos Sujeitos" é da Zélia Duncan e está no CD "Acesso"_

**Verbos Sujeitos**

Meilin, Tomoyo e Sakura resolveram fazer uma poção para criarem o homem perfeito.

Meilin pegou emprestado um grande e velho livro de magia da casa de sua tia, mesmo sem esta saber. Tomoyo consegui alguns ingredientes com Eriol, usando seu jeito meigo. E restou para Sakura executar a poção afinal ali ela era a única com magia.

_ Meninas já colocaram as roupas?(não precisa nem dizer quem perguntou)

_Sim._ responderam em coro Sakura e Meilin.

_ Vamos me deixem ver. _ Tomoyo sorria do lado de fora de algum dos inúmeros quartos de sua mansão.

Sakura e Meilin apareceram com vestidos esvoaçantes um palmo abaixo do joelho, todos brancos.

_Você também Tomoyo! _ Meilin exclamou ao ver que Tomoyo também usava um. Não eram mais "par de vasos" agora eram um trio.

_ Você não vai filmar...vai ?_ Sakura perguntou receosa.

_ Dessa vez não. ^^

_ Chega de conversa vamos arrumar as coisas _ Meilin disse energética.

_ Er... Meilin já tá tudo arrumado. _ Sakura acrescentou com uma enorme gota na cabeça.

Meilin caiu de cara.

De fato já estava tudo arrumado, o enorme caldeirão no meio do quarto, uma prateleira com os ingredientes necessários e uma suporte para o livro.

_Você tem certeza que está tudo aqui Tomoyo?_ perguntou Sakura passando o dedo pela página que continha a poção.

_Absoluta.

_Absoluta mesmo?_ Meilin olhava a prateleira contendo aqueles vidros cheios de coisas esquisitas, com nomes mais esquisitos ainda.

_Claro garotas, peguei ingredientes que nem precisava, mas o suficiente para outra poção que tem ai: transformatione.

Diante a cara de interrogação de suas amigas Tomoyo explicou:

_ É uma poção que te transforma em outra pessoa, não do tipo Sakura se transformar em Meilin. Você pode mudar toda a sua aparência, claro que o resultado não é definitivo muito menos duradouro, apenas uma semana.

_Uau Tomoyo não sabia disso. _ impressionou-se Sakura.

_Com certeza andou estudando o livro._ disse Meilin com algumas idéias na cabeça. Mas por hora era melhor concentrar-se nesta poção.

_É pra hoje ou não essa poção? _ Tomoyo tomou iniciativa indo para perto do livro e olhando qual seria o primeiro ingrediente. _ Sakura vai lá perto do caldeirão e Meilin passe os ingredientes para ela._ ordenou Tomoyo

_E você vai fazer o quê?

_ Meilin está óbvio demais, até a tapada da Sakura percebeu que vou passar as instruções para que tudo saia perfeito.

_Quem é tapada? _ perguntou Sakura inocentemente.

_ Fala Tomy, qual o é primeiro vidrinho _ Meilin ordenou ignorando Sakura.

_ É...

_Olhos pra te rever_   
_Boca pra te provar_   
_Noites pra te perder_   
_Mapas pra te encontrar_

_Fotos pra te reter_   
_Luas pra te esperar_   
_Voz pra te convencer_   
_Ruas pra te avistar_

_Tomy, tem certeza que essa coisa laranjada nojenta e gosmenta é "som de música"?_ Meilin perguntou incrédula olhando para o vidro.

_Bom é o que está escrito no rótulo não é? _ falou Sakura manifestando-se, não queria ser ela a colocar suas mãos delicadas naquilo.

_Vocês querem ou não um cachorrinho: lindo, inteligente e louco por vocês? Que não questionem nenhuma ordem suas?

_Querer eu quero Tomoyo, mas acontece que está escrito ai pra mim colocar minhas mãos nisso. Pode ser venenoso sabia? _ Sakura falou um pouquinho histérica.

_Passa logo o vidro para Sakura. _ se estressou Tomoyo.

_Ok, ok.

Meilin estendeu o vidro para Sakura que o pegou com certo nojo.

_Tem certeza que não posso virar direto?

O olhar assassino de Tomoyo calou Sakura que choramingando pegou "som de música" e despejou uma grande parte no caldeirão.

_"Agora mexa o caldeirão por cinco minutos antes de colocar o resto" _ Tomoyo repetia as palavras do livro.

_Calma pra te entender_   
_Verbos pra te acionar_   
_Luz pra te esclarecer_   
_Sonhos pra te acordar_

_Taras pra te morder_   
_Cartas pra te selar_   
_Sexo pra estremecer_   
_Contos pra te encantar_

_Meilin pega um vidro escrito "alitiu" e Sakura você já sabe.

_Ah Tomoyo outro que vou ter que por a mão. Com certeza é super nojento. _ Sakura queixou-se pela nonagésima vez. Mas desta vez Tomoyo não ignorou e tentou persuadir Sakura.

Enquanto isso Meilin procurava pelo dito cujo.

_Achei! _ comemorou mas notou que faltava a última letra. _Ah deve ser esse.

A menina virou para entregar o vidro para Sakura e não viu que havia deixado um vidro com líquido roxo na prateleira escrito "alitiu"

_Ótimo isso parece folha. _ Sakura disse mostrando a língua para Tomoyo.

_Maravilhoso Sakura, mas vai logo que é a última coisa._ respondeu a outra como se não tivesse visto o ato infantil da amiga.

_E não é nojento. _ continuou a garota de olhos verdes.

_Silêncio pra te comover_   
_Música pra te alcançar_   
_Refrão pra te enternecer_   
_E agora só falta você_

De repente começou a sair fumaça do caldeirão, não seria estranho se a fumaça não fosse vermelha. Meilin, Tomoyo e Sakura ficaram apenas olhando, esperando o que iria acontecer. Depois de alguns minutos a fumaça se dizimou e no lugar dela apareceu...

_Um homem! _ exclamou Meilin meia zonza.

_E que homem _ completou Sakura com os olhos brilhando percorrendo o corpo do

homem que era coberto apenas por um tapa sexo.

Ele era alto, musculoso, com olhos castanhos escuros, cabelos pretos, lábios na medida certa, pele macia...

_Perfeito!_ derreteu-se Tomoyo

_Meus verbos sujeitos ao seu modo_   
_de me acionar_   
_Meus verbos em aberto pra você_   
_me conjugar_   
_Quero, vou, fui, não vi, voltei_   
_Mas sei que um dia, de novo, eu irei_

As três se entreolharam.

_Ele é meu! _gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

_Nem pensar EU vi primeiro _ Meilin obviamente foi a primeira a se manifestar.

_Nada disso Meilin, ele é MEU e ninguém tasca_ Sakura tentou se impor.

_Não é de nenhuma das duas. A idéia foi MINHA _ Tomoyo como as outras não queria dividir aquele Deus Grego.

_Pois deixemos que ele escolha _ Sakura falou sensatamente, na opinião dela.

_Tá louca guria? Ele nem nos conhece direito _nisso Meilin virou para o homem, que continuava dentro do caldeirão, e piscou.

_Tomoyo saia já daí. _ grito a menina de olhos verdes ao notar que a amiga estava entrando no caldeirão.

_Nada disso Sakura, se eu o beijar primeiro ele será meu, meu, meu. _ e riu histericamente.

_Coitadinha está pirando não acha Sakura?_ Meilin nesse momento percebeu que Sakura também entrava no caldeirão. _ Garotas desistam, ele já tem dona.

_Sakura sai _ Tomoyo empurrou a amiga.

_Não mesmo, sai você _ e desta vez Sakura empurrou a outra.

Meilin tentou entrar no caldeirão, que não era suficientemente grande para quatro pessoas.

_Cai fora_ disse Meilin empurrando Sakura e colocando a outra perna lá dentro.

Sakura se desequilibrou e agarrou Tomoyo, para não cair, esta por sua vez agarrou Meilin. E como não tinha mais espaço lá dentro e o homem estava como uma estátua lá no meio não deu outra; o caldeirão caiu e rolou pelo quarto.

_Silêncio pra te comover_   
_Música pra te alcançar_   
_Refrão pra te enternecer_   
_E agora só falta você_

Depois de bater na parede e por lá ficarem as três se estressaram.

_Dá para fazer o favor de tentar nos tirar daqui, garoto_ a chinesa falou pelas três.

_Meilin calma, nós apenas estamos imprensadas na parede.

_Exatamente Tomoyo. Não é tão grave assim.

_Sakura quando for pra falar besteira te chamamos.

_Meilin, a Sakura só tentou amenizar o clima não é?

_Só a Tomoyo me entende_ choramingou Sakura.

_ Desculpa tá bom? _Meilin finalmente ficou com a consciência pesada.

_Tudo é muito lindo mas temos que SAIR DAQUI!

_Calma Tomy só temos que tentar fazer essa geringonça rolar para o outro lado.

_Aleluia! Finalmente você pensou Meilin. Percebeu o óbvio.

_Se for para ofender nunca mais ajudo vocês _e com muita dificuldade Meilin tirou um braço que havia ficada preso dentro do caldeirão e apontou para Tomoyo, ignorando Sakura entre elas _ Se não fosse por mim vocês não teriam esse livro.

_Ainda teríamos o Eriol. _ Tomoyo deu de ombros.

_Pois bem, da próxima se virem sem mim.

_Não fará falta. _disse Tomoyo com desdém.

_Escuta aqui. _e sem pensar duas vezes tentou agarrar o pescoço de Tomoyo, que também fazia o mesmo; Sakura tentava separá-las jogando-se ora em cima de Tomoyo ora em cima de Meilin.

Com toda aquela confusão o caldeirão rolou novamente.

Desta vez elas começaram a brigar para ver quem saia primeiro do caldeirão. E pela primeira vez desde que fora criado o homem tomou uma atitude e saiu primeiro que elas. Percebendo o que acontecia Meilin parou de brigar na hora, seguida por Sakura e Tomoyo.

No momento seguinte já estavam fora do caldeirão olhando para o homem à espera de algum movimento.

_E aí como você se chama? _ Meilin perguntou pausadamente como se explicasse alguma coisa para uma criança.

_Vamos testá-lo!_ animou-se Sakura_ Sentado! _ordenou.

_Calado. _riu Tomoyo.

_Não brinca Tomy, as vezes ele é mudo. _Meilin desviou a atenção para as amigas.

_Não, não, não. Ele deve ter um certo nível de inteligência.

_E se ele obedecer apenas a mim? Afinal eu é que fiz o feitiço.

As garotas novamente se entreolharam.

_Se assim fosse ele teria sentado na hora que você mandou entretanto ele me obedeceu.

_Tomoyo isto não é verdade, ele aparentemente é mais mudo que uma porta. _ Meilin não aceitaria ser passada para trás.

As meninas resolveram tirar no par ou impar para decidir quem o beijaria primeiro. Logicamente não deu certo com todas roubando. Decidiram por beijá-lo todas juntas e a boca era área neutra. Claro que com muita relutância haviam proposto e aceito aquilo.

_Homenzinho lindo fique quietinho e lembre-se não vamos te machucar. _Sakura passava confiança para poderem aproximarem-se.

_Apenas rancar pedaço _murmurou Tomoyo.

Sakura beijaria a bochecha esquerda dele, Tomoyo a outra e Meilin o pescoço.

_Silêncio pra te comover_   
_Música pra te alcançar_   
_Refrão pra te enternecer_   
_E agora só falta você_

Quando o lábio das três o tocaram uma pequena explosão aconteceu. E no lugar daquele homem apareceu um sapo, gordo e nojento

_AAAAHHHH _ um grito de puro nojo pode ser ouvido por toda a casa.

_Fique longe de mim!

_Calma Meilin, a Sakura resolve isso, não é?

_Mas como?_ uma Sakura assustada perguntou.

_Tomoyo me segura que eu não respondo por mim.

_Deixa de ser tonta, digo distraída Sakura. Use uma das cartas e tire esta coisa daqui. _ Tomoyo realmente segurava Meilin que não se conformava com Sakura ser tão... distraída.

Invocando a carta Apagar ela acabou com aquele nojento ser.

_Eu passei certo todas as instruções.

_Eu fiz tudo o que era para ser feito. E o pior de tudo é que foi em vão.

_Eu também fiz tudo certo!

Tomoyo aproximou-se da prateleira e começou a olhar cada potinho que nele estava.

_Sakura, porque o "alitiu" está cheio? Era para estar pela metade como os outros.

_Tomoyo acho que você se enganou. Aqui está o alitiu_ Meilin estendeu o pote faltando a última letra.

_Meilin me fala que não foi esse pote que você deu para Sakura.

_Foi sim.

A respiração de Tomoyo começou a falhar e ela ficou vermelha; de raiva.

_ Você _ apontou para Meilin_ pôs tudo à perder.

Meilin não respondeu, de fato havia cometido um erro, e pela cara de Tomoyo era melhor ficar quieta, a menina parecia que explodiria de raiva.

_ Você sabe como foi difícil...pegar emprestado estas coisas com o Eriol? Não. Não sabe. _ a medida que falava a garota aproximava-se de Meilin, que recuava.

Quando Meilin estava contra a parede esperando Tomoyo atacá-la ela recuou e jogou-se em cima da cama.

_ Tudo bem, já valeu a pena enganar o Clow.

Meilin que ainda estava em choque com a atitude da menina caiu de cara no chão.

Sakura também pulou em cima da cama, deitando-se ao lado da amiga.

_Dá próxima conseguimos. _tentou animar a amiga.

_Próxima? Nem morta. _ e Meilin deitou do outro lado de Tomoyo.

* * *

Gostaram? Odiaram? Sugestões? Críticas?

Gostaria de agradecer a Scullyy, pois ela foi a ÚNICA me mandar um e-mail.

Scullyy valeu pelo incentivo.

Também gostaria de agradecer a todos aqueles que me mandaram reviews pelo fanfiction(dot)net: Annalet, Sandor Yamato, Night Angel, Hime.

Gente valeu mesmo pelo incentivo.


End file.
